fallen angel
by hArUn01004
Summary: Sakura, a disguised 17yearold highschool student, is fallen from heaven to protect others. This job has been fairly easy for her, until she meets.. a certain dark angel with a different task. Sasusaku
1. new student

**AHhhhhhhhhh... New Story :D**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-Little Prologue-**

Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura. People mistake me as just an ordinary 17-year-old highschool student, but there is more to it.

My real age is 215, and I'm a white angel sent from heaven to protect the humans, in Tokyo. This was fairly an easy job, until a certain "enemy" transferred to my school.

**-The real story-**

Sakura woke up to get ready for school. She stretched herself on her bed; she was wearing pink girl boxers and a tanktop from victoria's secret.

"Another ordinary day.." Sakura murmured with boredom.

She then took a shower, put on her school uniform, put her hair up in a bun, put on her glasses, and went to the kitchen for some bagel. As she got out of her house, she put her hair down again, causing her now wavy hair to fall down to her back.

-School-

Sakura walked through the school gate and got to her classroom. She had no friends in her class; she was to be disguised. That is why she wore her needless glasses.

This was an ordinary japanese highschool. Popular girls flirted with popular guys, nerdy people read 24/7, emo kids just sat at the corner, murmuring things to themselves. Sakura was neither of these things; no one really realized her existence.

"Did you hear? There is a new student coming today!" Ino, who is one of the popular girls, squeaked to her friends.

"REALLY? A boy or a girl?" Naruto exclaimed in excitement.

"Tenten's checking downstairs," Ino said.

'A new student?' Sakura thought. They never had a new student before.

"GUYS!!" Tenten yelled, coming into the classroom. "OMGAWD!!"

"What? What?" Ino was excited.

"It's! It's.!!" Tenten was red from the excitement.

"Cut it out already." Temari said.

"A HAWTTIE!" Tenten screamed at last.

"HOW DOES HE LOOK LIKE?" Ino was going crazy.

"He looks li-" However, tenten was cut off by Kurenai coming into the classroom.

"Quiet down!" She said, slapping her notebook on her desk.

Everybody went to his/her own seats. They were all excited to see the new "hawt" student.

"Well, today, we have a new student," Kurenai said, which caused Ino and Tenten to giggle. "Come in, uh.. Sasuke,"

The door slowly opened and everyone gulped. You could slowly see a raven hair, then hands in the pocket, then the full body.

Sakura's eyes widened. He was... gorgeous. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; her heart was pounding rapidly.

'What is this...?' Sakura thought, clenching her chest.

**'It is called.. love'** He innerself, which was her angel form, said.

'Oh, hey.. Long time no see,'

**'I just talked to you yesterday,'**

'yeah, whatever,'

"Oh em gee.. He **is** a hawttie," Ino whispered to tenten.

"Told you.." Tenten whispered back, giggling.

"You can sit next to.." Kurenai said, looking around the room. "Haruno Sakura, the girl with pink hair,"

"Who the heck is Haruno Sakura?" Ino said, obviously pissed.

Uchiha Sasuke looked around the room and spotted Haruno Sakura. He had an emotionless face. He then slowly walked towards Sakura. Girls were drolling over him, while guys glared at him.

Sakura could feel herself blushing madly.

'God.. Stupid human body!' She thought.

Sasuke sat down next to her and jus looked at the front of the classroom, where the teacher was.

'Wait.. What is this..?' Sakura thought. 'There is something weird about him,'

**'What? Except his super hawtness and sexiness?' **The innerself said.

'I.. can't explain it.. It doesn't feel good'

**'Yeah, whatever,'**

The class went on, students taking notes, teacher talking. Once in a while, Sakura glanced at Sasuke, so did everyone else.

"And that's it for today," Kurenai said. "You guys are all dismissed,"

As soon as school was over, every girl clinged onto Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!!!" Ino said, grabbing onto his arm. However, Sasuke looked at her with cold eyes, violently getting his arms off of her. He then walked away from the crowd.

"What an asshole!!" Girls screamed. "But he's still hot,"

Sakura was silently walking out of the classroom, but was stopped by Ino and her crew.

"Hey, you!" Ino said, blocking her path with Tenten and Temari.

Sakura looked up and said, "What,"

"Ha.. What?" Tenten said, pushing Sakura by the shoulder.

Sakura could feel her anger. She quickly grabbed Tenten's wrist and twisted it.

"Ahh!" Tenten screamed.

"In case you don't realize, it only takes a second to break someone's wrist," Sakura said coldly. She then let go of it and walked away.

"Wow, she's tough," Temari said, impressed. Tenten was currently whining.

Sakura quickly ran down the stairs, wanting to get home, but was bumped into somebody. Sakura was about to scream, but was stopped.

"I-I'm s-sorry.." The girl said, which caused Sakura to startle.

"Uh.. It's alright," Sakura said, picking up the girl's stuff for her. "What's your name?"

"H-Hyuga.. H-h-Hinata.." She said quietly.

'Hyuuga? She must be related to Neji..' Sakura thought. Neji was one of the popular guys at school, who was on the kendo team.

"Th-Thank you.." Hinata said, receiving her stuff from Sakura.

"Uh.. yeah.. I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said, smiling.

Hinata then hurriedly walked away, out of the school gate. Sakura watched her go and also walked out.

Sakura was walking down the street, waiting for the green light. When suddenly, she felt an aura.

'This isn't good..' Sakura thought. 'Something bad is about to happen.'

Suddenly there was an explosion in a building near where Sakura was. Sakura quickly spread her wings out and flew up. Her white wings were twice as big as her body. However, nobody could see her.

'What was that..?' Sakura thought. She quickly got to where the buildling was, which was on fire. People were screaming and getting out of the building.

'Damnit..' Sakura cursed and hurriedly flew over into the building. She looked closely at the fire.

'Who did this..?' Sakura wondered.

The next thing she knew, there were black wings coming out of the fire. Sakura's eyes widened.

"You are.." Sakura said, staring at her enemy.

"Dark angel," They said at the same time. It was the new student at her school, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke spread her wings out violently, which caused Sakura to fly over to the other buildling, hitting her back. Then he grabbed her neck, choking her.

"You're weak.." He said, looking at her with cold eyes.

Sakura flinched in pain. She was then thrown down on the ground, causing a big hole. Police cars started to gather around the area, investigating the crime.

Sakura flew up again, but found Sasuke nowhere. She was still in shock.

'Uchiha Sasuke...' Sakura thought, clenching her fists. 'You will pay for this.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHH.. Okay, I hope this story turns out good, unlike my other story xP

**Review && Review!!**

Love,

Haruno1004


	2. pussy

**Thank you all for the reviews :D hehe.. i love you all xP**

**R && R please x33**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Huff huff'... Sakura woke up, sweating..

'It was just a dream..?' Sakura thought. 'It felt so real..'

Sakura then felt pain on her back. She frowned in pain, grabbing her back.

"This is odd.." Sakura murmured. She wiped off her sweat with her hand and laid down again and fell asleep.

**-Next morning-**

It seemed like another ordinary.. again.. However, Sakura knew that it wasn't when she saw Sasuke sitting at his seat.

'So... It wasn't a dream?' Sakura was confused.

**'Don't ask me.. I don't know anything' **

Sakura sat next to Sasuke as if it was an ordinary thing. However, her heart was pounding fast.

'What is his identity? He is not an ordinary student.' Sakura thought, glancing at Sasuke a couple times.

"What," Sasuke said.

'HE SPOKE!' Sakura thought, surprised.

**'And his voice is mad sexy'**

Sakura turned her attention to Sasuke, who was also looking at her.

"Yes?" Sakura said with an attitude.

"Why are you glancing at me?" Sasuke said with an emotionless face.

"I wasn't," Sakura denied.

Sasuke turned his attention to the front again. "I can see everything," He said. His eyes flashed with red for a second.

Sakura looked at him with wide eyes.

'What is he saying..?' Sakura thought.

**'I think you should ask him personally,'**

'You just wanna talk to him, don't you?'

**'cough cough'**

Sakura was about to say something, but all the girls started to gather around Sasuke.

"Hey, where are you from?" One of the girls asked him.

Sasuke glanced up at the girl with cold eyes. Then he said, "Hell,"

The girl looked surprised, but managed to laugh it off. "Hahaha.. You're so humorous."

However, Sakura didn't take this funny. 'Is he really just being funny?' She thought.

"Sasuke-kun" Ino said, sitting on Sasuke's desk. You could see her pale thighs as her uniform skirt slipped.

"Get off," Sasuke said coldly.

"Awww, you're so mean," Ino said, poking Sasuke's chest with her finger. Sasuke slapped her hand away with annoyance.

"Ow!" Ino screamed. "How dare you!!"

"Don't touch me," Sasuke said in a cold voice, which made everyone shiver.

Ino was about to say something, but was too afraid to. Therefore, she went off to Tenten, who was flirting with Neji.

Kurenai came into the classroom and everyone went to their seats. The classes ended and it was lunch time. Sakura ate by herself as usual, while Sasuke was surrounded by girls again.

"Hey you," Neji came up to Sasuke with Naruto, Kiba, and Gaara.

Sasuke looked up and raised his eyebrow as he was eating his lunch.

"Do you know how to do kendo?" Neji said, crossing his arms.

Sakura looked at them with interest. If Sasuke **was **indeed a dark angel, sent from Hell, he should be able to do every martial art, for they were trained since they were babies.

"No," Sasuke said simply, which caused Sakura to look sharply at him.

'He's lying..' Sakura thought.

**'Well, take on the action, girl!!'**

'..I guess I'll try..'

"Of course he doesn't know how to do kendo! Just look at him," Sakura murmured. "Even I could defeat him,"

Neji and everyone looked at Sakura with a surprise. Sasuke slowly turned his head and glared at Sakura.

"What? You got a problem?" Sakura said, smirking, also glaring at Sasuke.

"You can't beat me," Sasuke said.

"Oh, yes I can," Sakura said. "Pussy.."

This caused Sasuke to stand up, banging his chair into the desk behind him violently. Students seemed frightened by this, but not Neji and Gaara. Sakura also stood up, the same way as Sasuke and they started to have a glaring contest.

"We're taking this outside," Sasuke said and stormed out of the classroom. Sakura followed him and exited the classroom. Everyone was frozen for a minute, but ran after them, to watch the fight.

"Hey, do you know that pink-haired-girl?" Naruto asked Kiba as they were running to the kendo gym.

"I'm not sure, but I think she has been in our class.." Kiba said.

"I can't believe I didn't notice a cute girl like that before!" Naruto said.

"..Uh-huh.. Anyways, hurry up, they might be fighting right now!" Kiba said, running past Naruto.

"Alright! Wait!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch up to Kiba, however he tripped and fell on top of a girl.

"Ooof!" Naruto said. "Ow.."

"I-I-I.. I'm sorry!" The girl said on the bottom; she was blushing madly.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry!" Naruto yelled, taking the dust off of his pants.

"I'm s-so c-clumsy," The girl said, blushing and not able to look at the boy.

"No, actually I am really clumsy too! Hahaha!" Naruto said, laughing. The girl finally looked up and blushed even more. "Hey, what's your name?"

"H-hyuga H-hinata.." The girl whispered.

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto! Nice meeting you!" Naruto said, shaking her hand. "Uhm.. I gotta go, so, see you later!"

Naruto then ran off to the gym, while the girl looked at him dreamily...

"N-naruto...kun?" She whispered, blushing, and smiled before walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHHH... Another chapter.. Wow... I should be doing my** homework **xP hahaha

**Review && Review**

Love,

Haruno1004


	3. kendo team

Okay...

**HEBI IS NOT FINISHED!! It was just an ending of a chapter**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Sasuke each got a wooden sword and faced each other, while the students watched them with interest, especially Neji and his group.

Sakura was nervous, though she didn't show it. Sasuke's cold expression totally froze her.

'Damn... He's so serious..' Sakura thought, tightening her grip on her sword. 'I don't think I can beat him..'

**'I BELIEVE IN YOU!'**

'...Thanks..'

Suddenly, Sasuke charged at her, aiming for her head, and Sakura quickly blocked it.

'He's fast..' Sakura thought, sweating. (Oh yeah, I added another picture of Sakura hehe.. She's in her kendo uniform.. kinda.. i think its pretty cute :D)

This time Sakura charged at him.

"HIYA!!!!!" Sakura yelled, charging, but Sasuke blocked her attack with his sword. He then jumped up, but Sakura quickly flipped back.

This kept going on for 10 minutes, until Sasuke let his guard down, which led to Sakura's victory. Sakura put her sword pointed towards Sasuke's face, smirking.

"Alright, that's enough!" Neji said.

Sasuke and Sakura were both sweating like crazy... Their attention went to Neji, looking at him with questioning face.

"You guys are both in the kendo team from now on," Neji stated. Sakura's eyes became wide.

"We have a girl member now? Yay!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"I'm not interested," Sasuke said, throwing the sword on the floor. Neji looked a bit surprised, but smirked.

"You'll get to verse her again," Neji stated, pointing his chin at Sakura, who frowned at this news. Sasuke glanced at Sakura for a moment.

Then he smirked and said, "A'ite," before walking away. Girls started to cling onto him saying how cool he looked when he was fighting.

Sakura quickly glared at Neji, who just smirked at her.

'He's definitely trying to kill me..' Sakura thought.

"Hi!! I'm Naruto!" Naruto said.. obviously xP

"Uhm... Hey," Sakura said.

"I never knew that you were in my class!" He said, smiling.

"Yeah... I don't usually talk in class" Sakura said.

"It's great to have you on our team. You're really good" Naruto went on and on. Sakura was beginning to have a headache from all his talking.

"Naruto. Cut it out." Neji said. "We have a practice afterschool today,"

"Alright." Sakura said. "Cool." She added.

**'Aww, you're finally making some new friends!'**

'It's kind of awkward.'

**'It's okay. Just say 'cool' when you have nothing to say.'**

'Right..'

"We better get going now. The class starts soon," Kiba said.

"Yeah, bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, waving his hand.

"Bye," Sakura said, also waving her hand awkwardly. She then sighed as she saw them gone.

'So... Sasuke isn't the dark angel after all?' Sakura thought, confused.

"Augh, forget it. It was just a bad dream.. That's all." Sakura murmured. Then she smiled, stretched herself, and went upstairs to go to her class.

**-After School-**

Sakura went to the gym to meet up with the kendo team. As she was walking to the gym, she saw Sasuke walking in front of her. Sakura smiled evily and bumped into in his shoulder.

"Oops!!" Sakura said. "Sorry," She then smiled.

Sasuke glared at her before saying "No problem."

Then Sasuke tripped her and said, "Sorry. That was by accident."

Sakura glared at him on the floor as he walked away to the gym.

"ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto said.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto. She then realized that she was still on the ground in her uniform skirt. Sakura's face turned red as she quickly got up and dusted her skirt.

She cleared her throat and said, "Hey, Naruto."

"What were you doing on the floor?" Naruto asked, quite confused.

"Oh," Sakura said. Then she thought, 'If i tell him that Sasuke tripped me and I fell.. I'd look stupid. Make a good impression!'

"I was just... examining the floor..?" Sakura said, unsure of what she was saying.

**'Bad one,'**

'Shut up.'

"Huh?" Naruto said, even more confused.

"No, I mean. I thought i dropped something. Haha" Sakura said, laughing a little.

"Oh!" Naruto finally 'understood'. "Well, we should get going. We might be late."

"Yeah! Right." Sakura said, sighing.

As Naruto and Sakura went into the gym, they could see everyone in his kendo uniform, including Sasuke, who looked extremely sexy. Sakura blushed at his look, but remembered what he did to her and shook her head.

"You're late," Neji said to both Naruto and Sakura.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Sakura-chan had some problem on the way."

Sakura's face went red at this comment. She quickly glanced up at Sasuke, who was smirking at her. Sakura tightened her fist, wanting to punch his face.

"What problem?" Neji asked Sakura.

"Nothing," Sakura said and gave Naruto the face that said i-will-kill-you-if-you-say-one-more-word.

"Okay, then. Let's start." Neji said. "Change into your uniform, Sakura. We have one for you in the locker room."

"Alright," Sakura said.

Sakura changed into her uniform, which was white unlike the guys' uniforms. She looked at herself happily in the mirror.

"This is why I'm hot," Sakura commented, as she looked at herself.

The kendo team was now practicing, mostly hitting the dummy or going against each other. Sakura was busy hitting the dummy when Neji called her up.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Can you grab the waterbottles for us?" Neji asked her.

"Don't the managers do that?" Sakura said, raising her eybrow.

"We don't have a manger," Neji said. "Now go."

Sakura groaned and went up the bleacher that was at least 25 feet tall.

'Where the hell are the water bottles?' Sakura groaned. Then she found at the end of the bleachers.

"Got cha!" Sakura said, running towards it. However, she didn't see a box of waterbottle on the floor and tripped over, falling off the bleacher.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooooh**!! Hehe...

**Review && Review x33**

Love,

Haruno1004


	4. hatred?

Uhm... Enjoy xP haha

**Read && Review x3333**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled as he saw Sakura falling off the bleacher. His body couldn't move and he didn't know what to think; he knew he couldn't run up there and save her... However, somebody did.

Sakura opened her eyes as she felt arms around her body. She gasped as she saw who it was; it was Sasuke, his back on the floor, who was frowning in pain.

"You're heavy.." He said.

"Kya!" Sakura screamed a bit and got off of him, flushed.

Sasuke slowly got up and walked away, back in practicing. Sakura remained at her spot, frozen.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto came up, running. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura said, finally coming back to reality.

"You could have hurt yourself real badly there," Naruto said, in relief.

"Haha, I know.. I'm so clumsy sometimes," Sakura said, laughing.

"But how did Sasuke get there so fast? I didn't even like.. see him get there," Naruto said, thinking. This struck Sakura; how **did** he catch her so fast? It was pretty impossible for a normal person to do such thing.

"Where was Sasuke when I was falling?" Sakura quickly asked Naruto, grabbing him.

"Uh... He was practicing, I think.." Naruto said.

'Strange..' Sakura thought.

"Get back to practice," Neji shouted at Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura glared at Neji, who just turned around to get back to practice.

'He doesn't even freaking care about me!!!' Sakura thought, furious.

**'SHANNARO!! Kill them all!!'**

"Let's go, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, grabbing and pulling Sakura with him.

"God, who does he think he is??" Sakura muttered, which caused Neji to turn around. He started to walk towards her.

'Shit..' Sakura thought.

Neji was coming closer and closer to her, while Sakura's heart began to beat faster every second.

"Sakura," Neji said and Sakura gulped.

"Y-yes, dearest Neji?" Sakura said, smiling awkwardly.

"Where are the water bottles?" He said. When Sakura heard this, she felt like she got a hit on her head.

"HAHAHA! Yes! Water bottles!" Sakura yelled, looking around hysterically.

"They're in your arms," Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Oh!" Sakura said. "Here!"

Neji then snatched the water bottles and brought it to the team, while Sakura stuck out her tongue at his back.

Everybody was resting now, drinking water. Sakura was also getting ready to sit down when Neji called her.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Go and practice," Neji said, drinking water.

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. "I need to rest, too!!"

"You didn't do anything," Neji stated.

"Are you serious?" Sakura said, breathing heavily from the madness.

"Hey, Neji, just let her rest." Kiba said.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan needs some rest," Naruto said. "Why are you picking on her?"

"Yeah!!" Sakura said. "Why are you picking on me?"

Neji glared at his team for being on Sakura's side.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Neji said to the team.

"Yeah!" Sakura said, her hands on her hips. "Nobody likes you!!"

This struck Neji very hard, causing a twitch. Everyone gulped except Sakura and Sasuke.

"50 laps around the school! Right now!" Neji yelled, his face flushed with anger.

"Fine!" Sakura said, giving him an attitude, while everyone was about to kill her for it.

"GO RIGHT NOW!" Neji growled, pointing his finger at the door. Sakura stuck out her tongue and began to run; running 50 laps was nothing for her.

"Lesson for today..." Naruto said.

"Don't ever ever be on Sakura's side ever again," Kiba stated.

Then everyone went outside to run 50 laps while Neji let his anger down.

'Haruno Sakura... I will get you.' Neji thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OoOOooOOooOooooOOoo :O.. **what does this mean?**

**Review && Review **

Love,

Haruno1004


	5. i know you

Ahhhhhhhhhhh.. I'm sooo freaking tired augh.. xP

**Read && Review x33**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kendo team were now walking home... after the 50-lap run. They all whined about their legs being hurt except Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji.

"Quit whining," Sakura said, looking at them with disappointment. "That was like.. nothing. Sasuke and I are fine!"

Then Sakura received all these death glares from them.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" They yelled.

"How is this my fault?" Sakura said, raising her eyebrow.

Then they all sighed and shook their head; she was either stupid or denying it.

"Augh, I'm tired!" Sakura said, stretching her arms out while walking. "You guys should be blaming Neji," she added.

Neji then glared at her. 'how annoying..' Neji thought. Sasuke was walking silently next to Sakura.

"Oh yeah. Thanks by the way, Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Is 'hn' a word?" Sakura asked suddenly, tilting her head slightly. "Like.. I tried to find it in the dictionary, but I couldn't find it."

Everyone's sweatdropped except Sasuke, who kept his cool.

"Uhm.. Anyways!" Naruto said, changing the subject. "Kiba and I have to go this way.." He said, pointing his finger at his left.

"Aitee," Neji said cooly. "Peace."

"Peace," Sakura imitated Neji with deep voice. Neji glared at her, but Sakura avoided the eyecontact with him.

"Sasuke and I are going this way," Sakura said, pointing to her right. "Peace," She imitated him again and quickly walked away, while Neji watched her with annoyance.

"She's so annoying," Neji murmured. And Sasuke turned his attention to him.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Someday soon, she's going down." Neji said. Sasuke smirked at this and started to walk away.

"She's not that easy you know." Sasuke said while walking away. "Let's see who gets her first."

**-The next morning-**

Sakura was late to school; she was running as fast as she could before the school gate is closed. As she got closer to school, she saw who was at the gate; Neji, who was about to close the gate.

"NEJI!!" Sakura screamed, running. Neji looked at her and smirked and quickly closed the gate.

"Hey Sakura," Neji said with a smirk, while Sakura tried to breathe in front of the gate.

"Please... Open... huff huff.. the.. gate.." Sakura said with a difficulty.

"What's that? I can't understand a word you're saying," Neji said, annoying Sakura. Sakura then looked up glaring at Neji with a scary look; her eyes looked from green to purple for a second.

"Open the fucking door right now," Sakura growled, her hands tightened around the gate.

"N.O." Neji said simply and turned around and walked away. "Have fun at detention," Neji said while walking away.

Sakura was furious; she really really hated him.

'There's only one way..' Sakura thought. She then turned her attention to the fence right next to the gate. 'As long as nobody sees me.'

Sakura then jumped on the fence that was at least 8 feet tall; she was not an ordinary human after all. She then jumped off, landing on her feet safely.

'Good.. Nobody saw me.' Sakura thought, sighing in relief. As she got up, she smelled smoke, so she looked around and saw Sasuke smoking nearby.

'He.. smokes?' Sakura thought. As she tried to walk away silently, Sasuke called her.

"yo," Sasuke said. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke stepping on his cigarette and grinding it into pieces with his foot.

"M-me?" Sakura said, pointing at her face.

"Yeah, you," Sasuke said, now walking up to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura said, crossing her arms across her chest, trying to look tough. Sasuke was now dangerously close to her.

"I know you..." Sasuke said.

"Well, duh.. We're on the kendo team together," Sakura said, rolling her eyes. Then suddenly, she remembered her nightmare that she had a few days ago. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Sakura said, almost whispering.

"How do you think I know you?" Sasuke said in a mysterious tone, his face only 2 inches away from hers. Sakura couldn't breathe; her heart was pouding fast.

"I-I don't know," Sakura said, not making an eye contact with him, looking away.

Sasuke lifted up her chin, making her look up to him. Sakura was now looking into Sasuke's onyx eyes; they were so dark that you couldn't see anything in them. Suddenly, his eyes flahsed red and turned into sharingan.

'W-what?' Sakura thought.

"Those eyes..." Sakura murmured.

Sakura's eyes then flashed into purple, quickly getting away from Sasuke. She was in her defensive mode.

"Just as I thought..." Sasuke said, smirking. "White angel.."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uhm.. Yeah... I have ideas for later chapters... xP nd they're pretty awesome :D

**Review && Review**

Love,

Haruno1004


	6. Mop

Ahhhhhhhhh… yea.. school sux xP

Anyways, here it goes :D

**Read && Review x33**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stared at Sasuke with her beautiful green eyes, rather surprised. She didnt realize that Sasuke suddenly got behind her, putting his arm around her neck.

'Shit,' Sakura thought, getting choked by Sasuke's strong arm.

Sasuke came closer to her face from the behind; his hot breath could be felt at Sakura's right ear. "Like i said... you're weak," He whispered.

This hit Sakura's anger point, causing her to grab Sasuke's arm that was around her neck, and slam him into the ground, causing a big crash.

"Who's weak?!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke, who was lying on the ground now. "Listen, asshole. I don't know why you're here, but as long as you are here, you'll regret that you even came up here. And you know what? GO TO HELL!" She then stuck up her middle finger at Sasuke, who stared at her, and walked away.

Sasuke watched her walk away and then smirked.

"As long as you are here... I won't be bored.." He murmured before disappearing with a black smoke.

**-Inside the school-**

As Sakura was going up the stairs, she realized that she was really... REALLY LATE!

'Great...' Sakura thought, grunting.

When she looked into the window of her classroom, she saw the teacher lecturing at the students, obviously not in a good mood. Sakura breathed in deeply before opening the back door of the room.

The class went silent at Sakura's entrance, making Sakura even more nervous. She saw that Sasuke was already in his seat.

'HUH? When did **he** get there? Oh right.. He's the dark angel.' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes.

"Haruno Sakura..." Anko said in a serious tone. Sakura gulped.

"Yes, my dearest teacher?" Sakura said, trying to smile.

"Why. Are. You. Late. To. Your. Dearest. Teacher's. Class?" Anko said, twitching.

"Ahahaha... I had to... take care of some business on the way..." Sakura said, smiling.

'Damn.. I sound like Kakashi..' Sakura thought.

"Oh? What kind of business?" Anko said, fake smiling.

"Mmm... I had faced a jackass on the way... And I kind of had to take care of him, you know?" Sakura said.

"That's not an excuse!" Anko said. "Now go out in the hallway and sit on your knees, holding that mop!"

**-Hallway-**

Sakura groaned after holding the mop for 3 hours straight. Her arms were kind of getting tired.

'Stupid human body... KILL THEM ALL!'

**'Hell yeah! Anyways, you know that Sasuke guy? He's pretty hot,'**

'...No He is not! He is a dark angel.. aka enemy of mine,'

**'I'm just saying.. He's hot.'**

'Whatever,'

**'You should totallly hit on him! He's like.. totally your type, girl!'**

'Uhm.. No. And he is not my type!'

**'What about Neji?'**

"HELL NO!" Sakura screamed, which caused everyone in the school to break his/her pencil. Anko bursted out of the room with her scary eyes.

"Haruno! What the hell was that?" Anko said.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said with her puppy eyes, which made Anko less mad.

"You may come into the classroom now." Anko said, realizing that she was out there for 3 hours.

"Really? Yay!" Sakura squeaked, throwing the mop out the window by accident.

"After you pick that mop up." Anko said and went into the classroom.

Sakura sighed and went down the stairs, wondering where the mop might have fallen to. She began searching at the backyard of the school.

"Where the hell is that?" Sakura murmured to herself. Then she saw the mop ontop of the flowers in the garden. "There!" She yelled.

She then hopped towards the mop and picked it up. As she was picking it up, a white feather dropped onto her hand. She looked to see a white angel. Her eyes widened.

"Sai..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm very sorry to end it here.. but im stuffed with homework LOL

**Review && Review happiness**

Love,

Haruno1004


End file.
